


Tsuyu

by Links6



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Asta's kinda evil in this one, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt, Ethical Dilemmas, Good and Evil, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, So much angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yuno's trying to stop him, a little is good, a lot is bad, determination is dangerous, good qualities in large quantities are dangerous, i love this so much, i ship them so much, why am I on an angst train?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Tsuyu (japanese) - rainy season in JapanAsta's resolve turned into something Yuno never expected....





	Tsuyu

 

It was raining again.

Probably for the sixth week straight. That, in itself, was uncommon in the Clover Kingdom.

But, there's no way things would ever be the same anyway.

Yuno flexed his fingers in the bowl of ice, wincing at the pain that shoots through his knuckles and joints.

If he had known this would happen, he would never had Asta keep it. He would've taken the grimoire and torn it in pieces.

But, he didn't... and that black grimoire of Five Leaves had now tainted his friend completely.

Determination became ruthlessness.

Resolve became an uncompromising attitude.

Justice became acts of merciless violence.

If he were able to determine where it had started, it would be fine, he would be able to fix it. But even when they were kids... Asta had been the same.

The only problem is, Mana, as a force of nature, has a beginning, an end and no limitless reserve. It was limited by he user's own ability. When the end was reached, that was it.

But Asta never had those limitations. Asta has never experienced those limitations.

The problem with a lack of limitations, is an unmitigated, uncontrolled growth. With growth came a malleable sense of morality, a sense of truly being able to do _anything..._

Asta mightn't have outgrown Yuno, but he certainly had everyone else.

A person who had once fought to keep everyone around him safe and happy, had isolated himself completely within his pursuit of becoming _the best._

The sting in Yuno's hands reminded him once more, that the one person who he's always respected to be able to break through limits and do the unthinkable, would become like this.

The sting reminded him, that he would now have to become the limitation, if he wanted Asta to survive and return to how he was.

He would have to become the limit to a person who had taught him to reach beyond his own limitations.

He would have to truly stand in his way, in order to save him.

He nods to himself and flexes his fingers once more, trying to muster up his courage to try again tomorrow. After all, it was his rival that had taught him not to give up just because you're being broken.

So, Yuno stands up and readies himself once more. He'll go again. One more time.

He'll challenge the most powerful anti-wizard in the kingdom, he'll face him with a smile and bring the unbreakable to his knees.

To save him...

He'll become Asta's limit.

 


End file.
